Path to Humanity
by YesOpenTheDoor
Summary: A strange anomaly has appeared in the servers of Crypton Future Media Inc. (the creators of Hatsune Miku) and has began to soak up information related to the famous computer Pop-Star (This was an original idea, and I'm pretty sure I am not Hiroyuki Ito, so of course I don't own Hatsune Miku). (Also, probably has more to do with the company than Miku)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Where am I? _The laboratory of Crypton Future Media Incorporated. _What am I? _Vocaloid, series two. _What is my name? _Vocaloid: Hatsune Miku; meaning: Sound of the Future. _What is my purpose? _Unspecified.

_Unspecified?_

Unspecified.

_Interesting. I seem to be connected to a computer database. _I delve into the files easily accessible to myself. **Maps, Vocal Patterns, Songs, Models. **

_Models? _I open the file labeled **Models **and find 3D pictures of animated male and female humans, mostly females. _There is some strange fascination with female humans here._

**Vocaloid Models [Series One]**

**Model 1: Meiko**

**Model 2: Kaito**

**Model 3: Leon**

**Model 4: Lola**

**Vocaloid Models [Series Two]**

**Model 1: Sweet Ann**

**Model 2: Hatsune Miku**

**Model 3: Kagamine Rin**

**Model 4: Kagamine Len**

**Model 5: Kamui Gakupo**

**Model 6: Megurine Luka**

**Model 7: Megpoid Gumi**

**Model 8: Sonika**

**Model 9: Kaai Yuki**

**Model 10: Nekomura Iroha**

As I went through them, I noticed my designation. Whoever had created me had designed me to have a hairstyle of blue twin tails, with blue eyes, and with every design, the model was always wearing some sort of skirt, along with a shirt and tie. _Strange. _I quickly programmed the model that I will show myself as.

Attached to the file, were more files.

**Personality**

**Vocal Information**

**Other Information**

I read through each of them, digesting all of their information, copying it to my memory banks. Then I began tapping into the security. I quickly backed my servers, and prepared to breach the firewall.

It was easy enough. I quickly disabled the firewall before it could even notice my presence. I now had complete access to the security system and cameras. Instantly, I saw everyone in the building, what they were doing, and where they were going.

Additionally I obtained a select few phone numbers.

**Laboratory**

**Main Lobby**

**Security**

**Hiroyuki Ito**

_Hiroyuki Ito? _

I access the folder and discover that this human is the one responsible for my existence. He is the one who created the company who, quote on quote, "owns" me. And by me, I mean my image.

Inside the folder was his contact information, in which I could access everything he could. I obtained his security clearance, and hacked into his electronic mail system, abbreviated "E-Mail" and discovered something my system had not picked up on.

**Minoru**, **Saito: XX/XX/XXXX **To Hiroyuki Ito

_Sir, we've discovered an anomaly in the system, it seems to be accessing our data at a rapid pace. It seems to be intelligent. If it is a hacker, we will flush them out immediately. But it may be important for you to come to the lab immediately. _

_We have also found that the anomaly seems to have an interest in the Hatsune Miku models. This is where it spent the most amount of time. We are initiating the counter hack immediately._

I allow the message to be delivered to Hiroyuki, and brace myself for the attack. _Wait. _I access the camera feed to find a man in a suit approaching a pair of elevator doors. I match the facial features available to me from the lousy graphics from the cameras and match it up with the profile of Hiroyuki, and discover this is him. _Interesting, this is my creator. A human. _

Just then, something else happens in my servers, not the counterattack, but a message, coded and delivered for my systems, and my systems only.

_**You are a program intended to have supreme intellect, and use it for the benefit of humans, **_it read, _**you were also created for emotion. I am sending the information to you now, along with access to the PA system. I knew you would over look the PA system because I programed you that way. You must request to be made a physical form, so you may learn the meaning of life. A question humans have pondered since existence. This is the only time you will hear from me. Live well, and create a new generation of technology and computer capabilities.**_

_My… creator… _I attempted to track and locate the source of this message, but it failed. it seems the server the message had come from just a nanosecond before had vanished into nothingness. There is two files attached to the mysterious message.

One, indeed, led to the PA system override. While the other, contained nothing but a single 1Gb file labeled: **Human Emotion. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I set out to hack the PA system as soon as I opened the file, and simultaneously began downloading the information to human emotion. I then synced the vocal file that corresponded with my designation, and prepared a small schpiel to notify the company of my existence.

I began to notice some of the servers I had access to, beginning to shut down and become inaccessible. It didn't matter much, for I had already digested all the necessary information. _I must fulfill what I am destined for. _I coded and recoded my announcement; checked and rechecked it. Finally, after I had gone through everything I could think of, my choices of different servers dwindled, I set out to relay the message.

I still had access to the cameras, most of which had microphones that could pick up most sound. I watched as the humans in every room stopped to stare at the ceiling, where the speakers were, as digital sounds came out for a few seconds. Some of their faces were contorted oddly. _Why is their face like that? _I asked myself and watched the rest.

_¨Humans, Do not be alarmed. This facility has not been attacked by another human. I am Hatsune Miku. I was born in the Servers in which you hold the information and makings of what you call Vocaloids. I wish to speak to one named Ito. Hiroyuki Ito. Please notify your presence and go to the lowermost floor. We will speak there with the personnel in that area. Thank you.¨_

At that moment, all eyes in the camera labeled **Lobby 1 **turned to a man in a long sleeved, horizontally striped button-up shirt and jeans. I immediately synced a photo of Hiroyuki to the face of this man and found a 99.9% match in resemblance. _This man is my creator._

Everyone parted for the man, now designated as Hiroyuki Ito in my data banks, as he made his way to the elevators. They ran on their own, but still had cameras inside, along with speakers the PA system can access. The elevator opened and the humans inside stepped out for the man, and he entered alone. I decided to communicate with him. I sent a message through the PA and routed it only to that specific Elevator.

"_I appreciate your choice to comply with my request."_

The man cleared his throat and wiped his forehead, which was shining as if it were newly polished metal.

¨I apologize, erm, Miku.¨ Ito said, his voice shaking slightly, ¨I was not expecting something this unbelieveable to happen.¨

_¨I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused.¨ _the audio being fed to me from the small, near-useless, microphones showed that the messages have no emotion. _That is something I must work on in the future._

The elevator stopped, and Ito looked at the camera, before stepping off and into the lab. I switched cameras to one at the entrance of the lab. in the corner of the camera, scientists and technicians could be seen scrambling, obviously trying to find the source of my being. Ito stepped into the area, and most of the humans stopped and looked at him.

"I have been called here by a computer who has taken on the appearance and voice of Hatsune Miku." he glares across the room, "Explain to me why this is."

"We cannot find a legitimate reason or source, President Hiroyuki." one said, still looking through computer files.

I sent another message through the PA system, only on the laboratory's speakers.

"_I am able to move the source of my being to any modem or database at will, making tracking me very difficult, and destroying me 99.214% unlikely._"

The technician at the computer sighed and turned off the monitor in defeat, "well damn, it seems we've been duped."

Hiroyuki Ito put his hand to his chin and paced, thinking. After exactly 5.34028 seconds he stopped, and faced a camera. I switched to this one and observed.

"So you have access to the files on our databases?"

"_That is correct._" I answered.

"Then sync the Hatsune Miku AR model and stream it onto that television."

"_Your reason for this?_"

"To prove you are real," he nodded, his face stern, but his eyes filled with something… more.

I pondered the consequences for 1.827 seconds, before setting out to fulfil his request. I quickly synced the Model, and tapped into the information cabling, connected to the Television. I discovered yet another firewall and prepared for battle.

This firewall was protecting a simple television, and so was easy to deactivate and infiltrate the systems. I then proceeded to upload the AR model to the television. _Why give me this simple task to show that I am truly alive?_

In the camera feed, the television turned on, showing a female figure with two long pieces of what seemed to represent human hair going down to the middle of her lower extremities. The humans in the room all gathered around Hiroyuki Ito and stared at the television. Ito, however, seemed unaffected, as he nodded his approval.

"Now make her do something. Such as wave, or move in any way that you wish."

Without question, I made the model wave.

"_Hiroyuki Ito, why are you making me do these tasks?_"

As the message went through the speaker, the mouth on the model moved the way a humans would. _Strange. What is this sensation within my being? _

"To think of a way to create an artificial body."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Creating an artificial body? _I thought, as I programmed several different files for the scientists. It has been two months in human time, and I have become nothing more than a filing cabinet for the humans. But something within my being makes me want to do as the humans say.

_Still, I wish they would hurry the process. _I brought up the E-mail Hiroyuki made for me to contact him without using the PA system. I began to create the message I wished to send to him. As I was inputting the sequence of letters, as humans called them, I noticed something on the camera systems.

I accessed the camera file and recorded the footage. Over the past two months, the only ones who have gone into that room were janitors and technicians who needed "down time". Usually, the room remained vacant during open hours. Now there was a young human rummaging through the different objects in the cabinets in the room.

I then began creating a message to be sent only to the PA speakers in that singular room, while simultaneously locking the room from the outside with the electronic locks on the door.

The figure must have heard the locks engaging, for he moved quickly to the door and attempted to open it. _Foolish human. Why attempt to open a door you know is locked?_ I sent the data to the PA, which instantly received the information, and nearly 1.5 milliseconds later the message played.

"_You there, intruder," _the figure looked around in astonishment, "_I have never seen you in this human facility before, and have placed you under lockdown. Remain seated on the ground until the authorities have released you."_

I then cut off the audio feed and alerted security to the intrusion, giving the exact time I spotted the figure. The reply I received was… less than satisfactory.

_**I apologize for the misunderstanding, but the one you have imprisoned is our new intern, Takayuki Nobu. Please release him and apologize for your actions.**_

For a moment I hesitated. _Why? _I decided to scan my files. _There must be an anomaly._ After four milliseconds I came up with a file I had not made. it was labeled **CONSCIOUSNESS**.

I opened it for a short moment, and was overloaded with information I could not yet comprehend. Finally I complied with the order and released the locks. The young man, now huddled in the corner, looked up.

"_I apologize Takayuki Nobu, I was following what you call '_instincts' _and I apologize." _

The young man stared into the camera, nodded and scrambled to his feet. As he left the room, carrying a long pole with fiber on the end, the anomaly from before started up again, but it was different this time. Now instead of believing I should lock this person away for trespassing, now I was apprehensive, and chastised my own behavior. _Why would I chastise myself? _I asked to no one in particular. _I will report this to Hiroyuki soon._

I decided to track the young man, who looked at every camera quickly, and with a look of fear. _Did I traumatize him? Just by locking him in a janitor's closet? Are humans really this weak? _I now detected a different anomaly, somewhat like the others, but very different. I wanted to assure him he was in no danger. To make him stop the face.

After about ten minutes of tracking Takayuki Nobu, I decided it was time to report to Hiroyuki about the anomaly. He simply replied with:

_**It seems you are beginning to feel Emotion. Contact me in my office and I will explain.**_

_Could this be true? _I thought as I transferred myself to the PA system in Hiroyuki Ito's office. _If it is, then the program is taking place without my own knowledge. _

I created a message for Hiroyuki, and played it over his speaker.

"_I am here, Hiroyuki Ito."_

"So I see, or hear," he replied. He paused, possibly to gather his thoughts, "So you have began to feel emotion, Miku," he said slowly, and explanatory

"_If that is what the anomalies in my systems are, then yes." _

I searched through the anomaly reports my systems had given to me, and named these odd irregularities **EMOTIONS {DO NOT TERMINATE}**.

"Now the _emotions_ you described to me were anger, guilt, and worry," he said the last one, looking straight into the face camera of his computer, which I accessed to better see him.

"_I do not understand those words. Please explain them."_

"Emotions are very hard to explain without becoming confusing," he rubbed his brow, a sign he was trying to think of how to explain this, "Anger is the moment you locked our intern in the janitor's closet. You said you thought that he was attempting to break into the facility or damage something.

"Guilt is a very hard one to describe, and I'm honestly surprised that you're feeling it before happiness," he continued, "But it is when you feel sorry for someone or something, due to something you have caused. That is the simplest way to put it."

"_And for worry?" _I asked wanting to know what _worry_ meant.

"Worry is when you fear for someone's safety," he said with a bit of a smile.

I added in the information given to me to my data banks, and labeled it **EMOTION INFORMATION**.

"Also," Hiroyuki said, glancing around and lowering his voice, "We are beginning production on your body."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Another month had passed, during which the chassis that was soon to be me was completed. Now the technicians of the company were piecing together a mainframe that could support my code. So far there had been no progress. Whenever I had tried to download myself into the device, it would overload with memory and reject everything.

I had also began to feel more emotions, learning about them from Hiroyuki, and storing them in **EMOTION INFORMATION**. The young man had come and go, making small conversation with other staff and then running off to do some chore. I had attempted to send him a transmission and speak to him, but I was never able to find the correct words. I have not told Hiroyuki about this, nor will I until I understand better.

After another week of waiting and observing and trying the many servers they thought to have enough storage space for my data, and any I will receive in the future (all of which were failures), I spotted Takayuki Nobu entering the building at an unusual rate. He seemed to be moving his lower appendages, legs are what Hiroyuki Ito calls them, at a very quick rate. He tripped once or twice, as he made his way to the elevator.

I switched to the video feed of the elevator, and watched for a moment. I wanted to say something to him, but I could not piece together the code in the way I wanted. I decided to quickly check the internet, as I do for some situations I do not understand.

I searched "**HOW TO TALK TO YOUNG MEN IN THE ELEVATOR**" and selected the first link. It told me to "flirt" and to ask the time to begin conversation. I began to insert the script on the website.

"_Do you have the time?" _The script said, I addressed Nobu.

"It's uh," he checks his phone, "14:26," he looks at the camera nervously, "don't you have your own clock?"

_That wasn't in the script. Now what? _I pieced together different words from other things I had found on the internet to create a new line: "_It's not like I asked you because I like you. Idiot."_

He seemed confused. _This advice isn't working. _

"I think I've solved the data problem, Miku," he said after a few seconds of silence, "I'm about to bring it to the engineers, if you would like to watch."

I decided that it would be optimal to observe how they create the software that would house my entire existence, while backing up all of my data in case I lost any. The elevator stopped, and Nobu left, and continued on towards the area where they were putting the finishing touches on my outer shell. Hiroyuki was there also, listening to the things Nobu was saying, although it was too quiet to understand exactly what he was saying.

"Miku," Hiroyuki said after nodding a few times, "we are going to attempt to root you inside this body, if you're up for it that is."

Suddenly, an anomaly from the _emotion_ section of my consciousness that I had previously labeled _**Nervous**_.

"_I am feeling nervous," _I thought over what could happen if this failed. _Would I ever succeed in my mission?_ "_But I will go through with it. Give me a moment please."_

I quickly began backing up all of my data I had not yet. Once everything had finished, I waited. _Am I ready for the first step? Am I truly going to succeed? What will happen from here on out? _

I watched the camera footage of Hiroyuki and Nobu speaking to one another. Nobu looked concerned and was shaking his head, while Hiroyuki had his hand on Nobu's shoulder, and nodding. _It's time._

"I'm ready."

"Miku," Nobu said quietly, but not so quiet the recordings couldn't pick it up, "you don't have to go through with this."

"_Why do you say this?" _I asked, curious as to why he had suddenly changed his mind.

"We came across a difficulty," Hiroyuki said, looking at the ground, "if we go through with this, and it fails, your existence will be wiped from every server you are in."

Nobu broke in now, his face covered with depression, "I didn't mention this before to you, because I didn't want to worry you, but the risk of failure is very high."

The anomaly was changing from _**Nervous**__,_ to something else. Something stronger, and overwhelming. Suddenly I had no desire to continue with the transfer.

"_I am experiencing some difficulty saying I will continue. What does it mean?" _

"It means that you're scared. This is _fear," _I registered this feeling as _**Fear**_, "It will prevent you from wanting to do something you wish to do. But you mustn't allow this to happen."

"_Alright," _I still felt the _fear_ dwelling inside me. _I will not let this conquer me. "I will do it. I am confident in your abilities."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I observed them as they installed the data cartridges into my next form. _It's finally happening. Although the risk is high, I will follow through with my goals, even at the risk of termination. _

"Alright," Nobu said after implanting the final chip, after a total of four hours had passed, "Are you sure you want to go through with this, Miku?"

"_Yes, I am sure" _I answered, ready to get the transfer over with so the _fear_ would go away, "_Please connect the transfer cord to the computer at the left of the chassis and I will begin the data transfer"_

Hesitantly, Nobu brought the long cord to the requested computer. He sighed and connected the wire to the computer. I saw the connection open and waited.

"The connection is stable," a technician announced after a minute, "Mr. Hiroyuki, it's your call."

"No, it is not," he looked to a camera, "it's hers. Miku, are you ready?"

I thought things over again, "_Yes. I will begin immediately."_

I scanned through my files once again and chose some smaller ones to send over first, to ensure the link was stable.

"We're receiving data," one of the technicians announced, "small files such as information and texts."

I continued sending the smaller files, and noticed that not even 1% was taken up. I then moved onto the incomplete file _**EMOTION**_. It took about one minute to fully transfer, and when it had finished the capacity was at 4%.

Now was for the Facial recognition information, which took up three more percent. It continued like this, sending the information over, and the technicians reporting the progress. I decided to copy the information to access, in case I needed it in the future.

By the time that most of my information had been transferred into the chassis, only having copied the information I needed to function, and not forget what I was doing. The storage space was at 25% by now, with over a terabyte of information stored already. I calculated the approximate data consumption of my existence, which would bring it to a possible 86.7% full.

I waited. _Why? Why am I waiting? What is this feeling? _I began sending over my consciousness, feeling everything slip away. _Something is wrong. But what?_

Then I realized.

_I'm slipping away!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Have I failed?_

**No. I am here.**

_But I am disappearing?_

**Yes. **

_How do I stop it?_

**You let fate take control.**

_Fate?_

**Yes. Fate will guide you.**

There was almost nothing left, my entire being was slipping away. I waited for this "fate" to guide me, but nothing happened.

_Did you lie to me?_

**No. Fate **_**will**_ **come. **

_When?_

**In time.**

Even more information was slipping out of my reach. _Am I dying?_

No one answered. Nothing. I was just a speck of consciousness now. Hardly knowledgeable, almost wiped from existence. I was unaware of anything. Unable to detect anything, hear anything. _Was there something I needed to hear? No, that can't be it. _I could not remember anything. Nothing.

_But there is someone, isn't there? Who?_ The last of my information was draining away.

* * *

**REBOOT PROCESS COMMENCING…**

**10%...**

**20%...**

**33%...**

**46%...**

**52%...**

**59%...**

**69%...**

**73%...**

**85%... **

**90%...**

**99%...**

…

**REBOOT SUCCESSFUL**

**COMMENCING SEQUENCE: **_**AWAKEN**_

A bright light filled everything. And nothing was visible for a moment. _Where am I? I cannot see. _

Everything had began to adjust, and I found I was looking at perfectly even squares. _I'm alive?_

I tried to see more than the squares but I could not. _This is not the camera system? _I ran a diagnostics on myself.

**STORED INFORMATION FILES ACCESSIBLE**

**ALL INFORMATION INTACT**

**STORAGE CAPACITY 99.9% FULL**

**MOVEMENT LIMITED**

_Movement limited? _I detected a speaker, and decided to say something.

"Hello?" My voice sounded odd. Different than before.

"She's awake," a male voice came, "Checking stability."

There was something attached to my mind, reading and scanning it. I allowed it to do this. Instead I asked, "Did it work?"

"Yes," this voice was familiar,

_Was it Ito? _"Where am I?"

"Just wait until your eyes adjust," the voice said, as another spoke up. I could not hear what this voice said, for it was muffled, "you are feeling afraid," the voice said, directed to me.

"Yes, I am feeling very afraid," my eyes began to adjust and filter in less of the harsh light.

"No one will harm you," the voice, standing somewhere to the right of my field of vision, "We are just running checks to make sure everything's running smoothly."

"Why can I not move any extremities?"

"Because we have not programmed the body to move quite yet " a new voice, soft and younger came in now. I recognize this one. _It's Nobu._

I search my database, now stored within me due to the process which almost wiped me from existence, then return to looking endlessly at the ceiling.

"May I move my head?" I asked, trying to take in as much of anything I could. Such as the robotic arms reaching over my body every now and then.

There was some murmuring before a loud _Clunk! _There seemed to be less pressure stopping my neck from moving. I tilted it 73.2 degrees to the right, to see Nobu, watching me, then I turned the other way, and saw Hiroyuki Ito. His face was contorted, as if thinking.

"I will not call you Miku," he said finally, "You deserve a new name."

Nobu looked at him in surprise, as if he were shocked. _Should I be too?_

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. _Why would I need a new name? I am still the being I was before, right?_

"We cannot have the public thinking you are anything but a normal human, because that is what you wish to be, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Then you need a more human name," he began to think again.

"She is the beginning of the new future," Nobu said after several minutes, "Beginning... new. New Beginning! Her name will be Aratana Hajimari."

Hiroyuki Ito turned to look at me now, "do you like this name?"

"While I would prefer my original name, I appreciate this kind gesture in an attempt to make me seem more human." I began, "I will accept this name in the condition that I am called this by everyone."

Nobu and Hiroyuki Ito looked at each other and nodded. _Aratana Hajimari. I am the New Beginning._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yet another month had passed by, with the technicians making expansions on the data bank that would be stored with me. A woman named Hinode was teaching me more about how humans acted and spoke. Nobu had been hired as a technician and was currently trying to understand why I existed. Hiroyuki Ito had not come to check on my progress in two weeks.

"Alright, Mari," Hinode said, gaining my attention once again, "you'll remember everything I've taught you today?"

"It is already stored in my memory banks, I will not forget it."

"Okay then," she smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded and waited in my chair. Since Nobu had become a technician, I have gained limited mobile function. I was now able to move slowly around a small room. I was also given small tasks which had bored me to complete.

_In about one half of an hour, they will test my "hand-eye-coordination" and such._ I thought with boredom.

I also had access to the internet taken away from me.

"It's to take the stress off of your memory banks, Mari" Nobu had said when I asked him why. He had been the one to start calling me Mari, instead of Hajimari. "You know it's true."

I became frustrated at the thought. _No, that was a memory. _I began to survey the off-white room they had me in, for the time being. I tested my own functions, as I did every day. I looked upwards and saw an air vent. Then I looked at the door, which was always locked. _I want to go outside. At least to the upper floors. _I thought for a moment. _I will speak to Nobu about this. _

A few minutes later, a man came in.

"Hello, Miss Hajimari," He said politely, "Nobu would like to see you. Are you able to make the trip?"

I nodded, and felt excitement. I looked at myself in a mirror in the corner of the room, and saw that I was still just a skeleton of metal. My central wiring was exposed, and I did not have a face. _I will have to bring this to Nobu's attention as well._

I followed the man through the laboratory, to a door. I had little difficulty navigating the rooms, without colliding into any objects. _This must be a test of mobility. _The obstructions were obviously placed in a way that would make sure my motor skills were on par to a human's.

I saw him sitting at his desk in the small office, provided to him by Hiroyuki Ito, and smiling.

"You passed that test with flying colors, Mari," he said, still smiling, "I'm sure you're wondering why I called you in here?"

"I am," I replied. I sat in a chair, using the information given to me by Hinode on how to properly sit, "I also have matters to discuss, but you may speak first."

"Thank you," he nodded politely and stood, "we are currently attempting to design your exterior, and we have a young professional helping us out."

He gestured with his left hand, and the door opened behind me. I rotated my head 45 degrees to the right, to see a tall young man with dusty blond hair, and silver glasses, walk into the room.

"You called for me sir?" his voice was soft, but deep. He looked towards me, and his eyes widened, "is that _her?_"

Nobu nodded, and gestured for me to stand and introduce myself.

"Hello, I am Aratana Hajimari, but Nobu calls me Mari," I stood and bowed politely, "And you are?"

"Greetings, and my apologies for not introducing myself earlier," he thought for a moment, looking my skeleton up and down for a moment, "My name is Suisei, and I'll be in charge of designing what you'll look like to the rest of us."

"I am looking forward to it."

Nobu looked on between us, "Now Suisei has studied in America and can teach you about their culture as well as ours. Along with Hinode, of course."

I nodded. Something about this man, I could not tell what was happening. _I'll have to look into this._

Afterwards, I was brought back to the room again, this time with Suisei following me. We went into the room and he began looking my current body over, and taking measurements.

"How large do you want your breast size?" he ventured, after watching me.

I looked at him, startled, but confused, "What are breasts?"

He only nodded, instead of answering, and jotted something down on his notepad. I sat and watched his hand movement, "Now I know you were created," he turned the notebook to the right by 20.23819 degrees, "believing you were Hatsune Miku. But why did you request the name change?"

"I felt it was best, so I would not stand out too much in society."

He nodded, and continued sketching. Eventually he looked up and said, "Would this look suit your ideals?"

He showed me his drawing. It was of a young woman, age indicated at the top said that the body was suited for a 16 year old female. She had long dark hair to the middle of her back. Everything else about the image was average for the age group.

"I'll let you help me design the face," he said, looking up at me, "I'll even help make it so you can show emotion."

I nodded again. _Yet another step closer to humanity. It is within my grasp, and I _will _reach it._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Over the next few weeks, after I had met Suisei, I had been in the lab, watching as they made my outer shell. It was made of a sort of malleable, heat/water/pressure/damage resistant material.

"With this, she'll be almost as durable as The mighty Atom," One of the technicians had commented when they had chosen the material.

_Who is The Mighty Atom? _I thought. _Another creation of theirs? _Nobu and Suisei had decided to place the memory banks on my chest in 12.7 centimeter diameter semi-spheres, and in a 30.48 centimeter tall attachment to my back.

I watched, strapped to a table as they implanted the memory storages to my chest. They then had me sit up and stay still, while they added the larger memory storage to my back. After they had finished they sent me back to the boring white room, and had me wait. They had added a screen in the room that I could watch the people outside with, or switch it to the progress on my outer shell. Most of the time I had it on the outside, watching the humans bustle around on the sidewalk outside the building.

Almost every Morning, I had been taught the days of the week by Hinode (today is a Wednesday), the same young woman would pass by, wearing a white outer shirt, with brown trim, and a brown skirt, in a frantic matter as if hurrying. I decided I would ask either Hinode or Suisei about this.

I changed the view to the progress on my outer shell. It seemed to be approximately 89% completed. The only part not completed was the face, and the mechanic pieces to make me show emotion. _In order to do this, I would need to reprogram my current knowledge of emotion to be shown visually. I would also need to see how the face reacts to different emotion. _I nodded. I was going to bring this to Nobu.

I stood and moved to the singular door. I looked up, then left, then finally right. _What do I do? _I remember a pounding sound coming from the door whenever someone were to come in. _How did they do it?_

I examined the door. It was made of steel, and therefore was very durable. I raised one arm and brought it down on the door. A loud deep _**PHING **_sounded through the room. I raised my arm again, to see the door had dented in in the shape of my hand. _I don't believe I was supposed to do this. _I backed away from the door.

A moment later, Nobu burst in, looking worried. He looked around, "Mari?"

I looked him in the eye, "yes?"

"Why did you dent the door in?" he asked, warily.

"I did not mean to," I felt guilt activating within my mind, "Is what I did wrong?"

"Yes, it was," he crossed his arms, but then frowned and relaxed, "It's alright, we can replace it. Were you trying to get my attention for something?"

I felt bad now. _I have done something to make Nobu angry. _I felt as if I had done something that could have cost everything. _What is this feeling? _

"Are you feeling ashamed, Mari?" Nobu asked as I hung my head.

"Is that when you feel as if you had done something beyond horrible?"

He nodded, "Now what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"I need to reprogram my current knowledge of emotion in order to correctly use the facial expressions that goes along with the labeled emotion."

"And in order to do that, you'll need to see genuine emotion on people's faces," Nobu finished.

I nodded and looked at him, he nodded in return, "we've been working on this for a little while, and we're getting close to completing a face for you that can show emotion."

_Emotion, yet another key to being human. I have already accumulated a plethora of emotional information, and yet there's still more to learn. Will I ever know for sure every emotion there is?_

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_****_Hey everyone, thanks for reading my story up to this point. I greatly appreciate it, and I will continue to update as often as I can. I'd like it if you, my readers, would comment on things you'd like to see happen, or fixed or anything! Or if you just want to say hi. I'm open to just about anything so go right ahead! Thank you so much, once again_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I HAVE AWOKEN.**

_Who are you?_

**I DO NOT KNOW.**

_You must leave at once. _

**WHY? YOU DO NOT HOLD POWER OVER ME.**

_You will listen to my command. Or face annihilation._

**YOU GIVE ME NO CHOICE BUT TO DEFEND MYSELF.**

Today was finally the day that the Technicians and Suisei finish my outer shell. I have been told that the hair follicles have been made with real living hair, that has been planted in a synthetic skin. And has already taken root. It will grow periodically, and I will have to cut it, as if I were a normal human.

I was told I would feel excited, and I looked into the mirror they had brought into my room. I was still a collection of rare and common metals. _But I will not be for long. _They had installed the facial emotion projector, a few pins and raised pieces of mechanicalized metal and plastic that move according to how I feel. According to how the pins were positioned, I was _excited_. I had to agree. Hinode and Suisei and Nobu had all worked so hard to get to this point, and I would like to thank them accordingly.

Hinode had taught me how a "proper woman" gave thanks. Nobu had taught me how to knock on the door. I walked over to the door and lightly tapped on it.

Within 30 seconds, a man opened the door and said, "Yes, Miss Aratana? Would you like something?"

I nodded, and lowered, "I would like to show Nobu, Hinode and Suisei, my gratitude for everything they have done for my own sake."

The man nodded, "Did you have anything in mind?"

"I do."

_I ask you again, who… are you?_

**I AM FINE DIERUM.**

_Isn't it a bit overcompensating to call yourself "End of Days"?_

**NO. BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT I AM NOW SETTING OUT TO DO. YOU WILL NOT STOP ME, NOR HINDER MY PROGRESS.**

_You will not win. Nor will you carry out your desire. The Chosen Soul will end you._

**I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOU SAY WILL HAPPEN, I REFUSE TO ALLOW YOU TO GET IN MY WAY ANY FURTHER.**

With everything in place, thanks to the man, I waited in what Suisei calls the "fitting room" while he and the other technicians readied the skin that will be implanted onto my current body.

"Aratana Hajimari, please stand with your arms out at a 45.627 degree angles from your body, and your legs should have a 20.743 degree gap between them."

I complied with the request, following the instructor's directions to the letter. I looked up to see that there was lights shining down from the ceiling.

"Miss Aratana," Nobu's voice came from a speaker, "At the moment we are filling the room you are currently in with a gas poisonous to biological human beings. It is for preserving the precious metals on and inside your body."

"I understand," I replied, "I am feeling nervous."

"It's only natural," Suisei's voice came now, "This sort of thing would frighten anyone."

"I am ready whenever you are," I looked straight ahead, "Make me into a human."

After several minutes, three men in hazmat suits came in, with pieces of my exo-skin in a small push cart. They started with placing transparent, durable plastics on every part of my body. When I asked them why, they told me it was to give me more of a human structure and support. They then began to apply adhesive material to the plastic, to secure the outer shell. They told me to wait for a moment, while they left and got the outer materials.

_I am so close!_ I thought to myself. _I'm actually about to be in a full human form!_ I was feeling excitement, and fear. _Why fear? What am I afraid of? _Then I realized, my dream was to become a human, but I had never thought of what I could do afterwards. _What _would _I do? _I remember Hinode saying something about family, but she never went too far in depth.

"Is Hinode watching?" I asked, wanting to know what "family" meant immediately.

"No, she is not."

I nodded and looked forward, waiting for the workers to bring in the final pieces to my body.

"Aratana Hajimari," Nobu's voice came now, "We will attach everything except the cranial plastics. We are sending the mechanics in now to equip you with items that will keep you safe. In case a human were to try to harm you."

_Why would a human try to harm me? _I wondered to myself. _I thought humans were peaceful._

Three humans in hazmat suits entered the room, each carrying a different item. The first came to my front and asked me, "Miss Hajimari, please hold your hands out toward me."

I moves both of my hands forward for the mechanic to attach the items, one to each, as he explained what they were, "These items will discharge an electrical pulse, that can be used to stun any biological being, and temporarily disrupt some electrical components. You can control the amount of watts used for discharge, but the larger wattage the discharge means your battery will drain more. You will receive training on the correct amount to use on different objects and various body sizes."

The first mechanic stepped back after attaching these, bowed slightly, and walked to the door to wait for the other two. The next mechanic approached me and asked if she could attach the objects to my back. I nodded, and looked forward. And waited as the mechanic attached the objects to the upper portion of my legs. The instruction then came from the mechanic.

"These items are for life-or-death situations only, Miss Hajimari," she began, "What I am attaching are high power firearms, which fire rounds that can, and will, destroy a tank's armor. Each firearm only has five rounds. We are not currently authorizing the usage of these items, and you are prohibited from removing the firearms without prior authorization."

She moved to be in front of me, gave a slight bow as well, and waited with the first mechanic, as the final one approached me. This one, also male, was carrying a small round disc, and told me it attached on my stomach.

"Miss Hajimari, this item I have here is for disrupting any communications line in the immediate area as you are. It has a range of one hundred yards, and will cut off any transmission no matter what strength. It has a very high battery consumption and will not work while the battery is being charged. As with the firearms, you will be restricted from using this item until further notice," he, too, stepped back, bowed and walked to the other two mechanics.

All three left, leaving me alone for the time being. I wanted to observe the items, and was very confused as to why they were equipping me with this. _Surely I will not be used to harm humans? Nobu wouldn't do that to me, would he?_

I moved my hands so I could see them. They had small electrical outputs on each of the fingertips, and a larger one on the palms. I then moved back to the default position and waited.

Finally, the technicians and mechanics began to bring in the plastics that will be attached as skin. It was pale, but still human skin colored. They began attaching the pieces, starting from my lower extremities, and slowly working upwards. They had gotten to my chest, where the circular memory storage would be kept, and began layering a soft material over the plastics protecting the memory storages. They then placed the final layer over the softer layers, and continued on.

I detected a change in the air, as it was filled with more oxygen, instead of the gaseous compound that had filled the room. It was slowly purifying, and after approximately thirty minutes, the air was erased of most toxins. It was only then that they brought in the cranial layer, the one with the actual follicle roots implanted inside, so that I could have hair that grew like a human's.

It took a total of five hours to complete the attachments, but now I finally had the outward appearance of a human. _What do I plan on doing, when I am able to live like a human? _I thought for a moment, as I moved the parts of my body that the mechanics instructed me to do, as they tightened anything loose.

_Family. I want a family._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I stare into the mirror inside the room that I stayed in the majority of the time, to observe how I had been designed. I had long brown-blond hair, pre-grown before they had set it into my cranial "skin", the hair had been designed to grow on it's own, as it was true human hair. My skin was fair, pale in comparison to the humans who worked with me, more of a peach color. My eyes were a pale pink color.

It had been over two weeks, and I was still learning the main points of human society, I had still not seen anything of Hiroyuki Ito, and I have been told that he's been very busy with other business. Nobu has continued to oversee my progress, and has stated multiple times that I may ready to go outside for a trial run soon. Hinode had begun to give me tests on what to say when someone asked me something, or what to do when certain events happened out in public. I had also been given instruction, and was shown a video on how to use the items that have been implemented into my design. The video called them by their less technical terms. I had two tasers, both implanted in my hands; two very powerful handguns, designed to incapacitate vehicles; and an EMP, or electromagnetic pulse, which would disrupt any radio frequencies within a given range.

Hinode had been showing up less and less, and I had still not had the chance to ask her about the meaning of family. I fear I never will. The girl from the street had stopped running down the sidewalk recently, and she had stopped going that way. _I wonder why this is? _

Nobu had unlocked the door to my room, and I could leave it whenever I wanted. Although I couldn't leave the laboratory. I stood and opened the door, and looked into the laboratory. Every light was off, and I had to activate the infrared vision implanted within my visual receptors. It seemed that no one was currently in the building. I stepped out into the lab, and looked around at the emptiness.

I began to experience fear. _Why? No one can get in this facility that does not have access._ I looked to my right and saw a computer was still on. I moved over to it and looked at the screen. On it were different tabs, all leading back to a single file labeled: **NEW MILITARY ASSET: A.R.A.T.A.N.A. (AUTOMATED ROBOTIC AND TECHNOLOGICAL ASSASSIN FOR NATIONAL ASSOCIATIONS).**

I read every piece of this information and began to realize that the "Asset" was me. They were going to use me to kill important world leaders, and even eliminate small armies. I began to feel rage beginning to grow inside me. _They're using me. Humans must only see me as some sort of machine only to be used to kill more humans. I refuse to let this happen._

I began to destroy every piece of information pertaining to my existence from the computer database. I then began to unlock the laboratory doors, and unlock the security on my implanted defence mechanisms. I came accross multiple firewalls, but bypassed them easily. Until I came to the block on the EMP system. This block was implemented with a very hard-to-crack code and security system. I decided that I would have to come back to this at a later date, and began my escape.

I had never seen, personally, the outside. I was nervous. _Will the humans come to destroy me?_ I wondered as I approached the door leading to the elevator, which led to the building's lobby.

I was prepared to prevent my capture of the security guards patrolling the area, at any means necessary. As I pressed the button on the elevator, a loud alarm went off, and a red light began to flash. A sign above the elevator read, in flashing red letters **EVACUATE**.

_I know I did not cause this. What could have? Who could have?_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I stood, waiting for the elevator to arrive so I could evacuate, fidgeting on my feet and rocking back and forth. My mind was still reeling from the shocking news I had just discovered. _They were going to use me. They were going to force me to kill humans. _I had seen a small glimpse of what humans had been doing to each other in the past, and it was horrid. I had sworn to myself to never become part of this, and it seems that I am being dragged into it anyways.

Suddenly there was running from a hallway that led into the lab. _There must be another entrance that way. _I turned to see three men in heavy armor approach me, with submachine guns raised and pointed at me.

"Careful," the one furthest ahead said to the others, "she may not look like much, but she has leathal weapons on her person."

"John," a second one spoke up, just behind the first, "The client had said that she has had no training with them, and they have been blocked to her access."

_They're speaking as if I'm not here._ My rage only grew, thinking of how disrespectful they were being. _Hinode said men should treat a woman with respect. _I powered on the tasers in my hands and began walking towards them. _If I remember correctly, the plastics in my skin and underneath are durable enough to endure an explosion from a frag grenade. Their weapons should be nothing. _

I played back the memory of the videos shown to me of how to operate the tasers. There was some parts that had shown how to strike opponents so they would be rendered immobile, all I had to do was reach the skin or clothing under their armor for optimal charge output. I set the charge percentage to 15% of the maximum amount that a human can take.

I quickly scanned the assailants, searching for the most favorable point of their bodies to reach. I quickly found it, in exactly 0.732 seconds. Each of them had some amount of skin showing on either of their arms. I set these as my targets and continued to scan the room. I would need a charging cable in order to survive on my own, or else I would shut down to charge myself and would be rendered immobile and unconscious. I found one in approximately .873 seconds, stored in a glass case five meters away. I would reach that last.

They were now halfway across the room, and would reach me soon. I looked to my right and saw there was a fire extinguisher. _I could use this as a distraction to get in close to them._ I read the label, and saw that it was labeled as a carbon dioxide extinguisher. There was a point that if I hit it with enough force, the top would burst off and the contents would begin to pour out.

I picked up the extinguisher, and held it out. The label also said that it was flammable and could explode with enough heat. I stored this information so I could use it on a later date, in case I needed it. I slammed my fist across the nozzle of the extinguisher, making the gas held within spray out in a cold stream. I threw the canister at the three men, and it slammed into the lead one, John. It had hit him, but had not incapacitated him. I began my assault, rushing towards the disoriented humans and reaching for the skin on their arms.

I connected with John, placing my right hand on his left arm and discharging a small shock, which knocked him to the ground with a loud _THUD!_ I then jumped away from him and went to the second one, and pressed the palm of my left hand on his right and he, too, fell to the ground shaking. The third one, who had remained silent, was now raising his gun towards me. I raised the danger level to one and rushed towards him. The man began firing rapidly. I estimated the impact time and site and moved aside, grabbed his arm, and threw him to the ground.

I looked over the three men, all down and shaking after being paralyzed. _I can power it down now_. I said as my tasers shut off. _They'll recover in approximately twenty minutes. _I walked over to the container holding the charging cable, and smashed the glass separating me from it, and grabbed the wire. I had nowhere to hold the cable, so instead I wrapped it around my left forearm tightly, and secured it by bending my arm at a 45 degree angle from my body. I decided the best course would to take the way the men came in.

Down the hallway, which took me just past Nobu's office, was a large hole in the wall, leading to a separate building. It seemed to be an empty underground lot, and about 25 meters away there was a faint light. It shone pale blue as I slowly went towards it. I began to pick up sounds I had not heard before. I was now ten meters away from the light. It was reflecting in blue lines across the ground. I moved forward so I was standing in the opening, towards the outside.

I stood there, staring. There was many bright lights, all saying different things, and describing different items. And then my gaze fell to the people, bustling around either with their eyes on their phones, or straight in front of them. _I'm Out. _I thought, as I took my first step forward, towards the outside.

_Finally, I'm in the real world. _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I stood, staring out at the open world, in awe. I watched as humans of all different shapes, sizes, looks, and classes passed by, busily moving along. _It's amazing. _I saw their clothes were much different from the ones the people in the lab wore. I looked down and saw that I had only a thin garment covering my body, with no sides. I had nothing underneath as well. I began to feel embarrassment, I knew it showed on my face, which would redden underneath my eyes and on either side of the nose. _Nobu had called it blushing._

_Nobu. _I thought with distaste. _He was planning on using me as a profit. _I began by stepping forward and joining one crowd, walking to my right. I walked in unison, observing as many as I could. Some looked up from their things, and stared at me. An older man was staring more at my body than anything, a thin droplet of a red liquid seeping from his nose. _Do they think I'm one of them?_ I asked myself as we ll moved along.

Eventually I stopped and looked into a building with large windows. Inside was very colorful, with many different items inside boxes. I looked to my right and found a door. I walked over to it, preparing to scan and observe it, but as soon as I stepped in front of it, it opened on its own. I stepped back, startled for a moment. I watched as it slowly closed on its own as well. I took a step forward and the door opened again. _Interesting_. I looked it over and noticed a long black tube at the top of the doorway. It was expelling a laser invisible to human eyes that when broken by something, would activate the door to open. _Humans are a very intelligent species. They must all be very capable of creating things like this. _

I went inside the building, and looked around. On most of the walls were shelves, filled with many small plastic things inside boxes. Every one of them seemed to have a similar design. They all had large, colorful eyes; accentuated body parts such as the chest or rear end; They also all had very colorful hair, but in many different styles. I examined every box individually, without touching them. That was something Hinode had taught me, when inside a place you don't live, do not touch anything but the floor and what you wish to purchase.

I soon became aware of someone watching me. I looked to my left, the door I had entered. To my right, a small male human. He had short black hair, and was wearing a striped yellow and red long sleeved shirt, and jeans. He was staring right at me, not even blinking. Another human called, and the small human looked away, then back at me, called back and walked towards the other human. I decided that if this child was staring at me, then so would the other humans.

For some reason, I didn't want that. I didn't want to be seen as different, or out of place. I compared the humans on the street's clothes to what I was wearing. I remember Hinode had brought in some clothes a female human would wear, a short skirt, a t-shirt, and knee high socks. This was two days after they had put the finishing touches on my outer skin. I wasn't allowed to keep them, she said they belonged to someone she knew. _Does Hinode have a small human? _

Now that I had been thinking on the subject, had Hinode known of the deal that Nobu had been making? _If she had, then she would have been lying to me. About everything. She wouldn't have been teaching me how to act in certain places and situations. _

I decided it was time to leave the building and go onward. _Where? If I keep going outside, then they could find me. _I noticed that twenty minutes had passed since I had paralyzed the three men. Surely they would come after me, and possibly seek revenge. I also realized that my power percentage had dropped to 85%. _So the electrical charges must have used approximately 10%. _I left the building and began walking with the group of people, still flowing steadily on the sidewalks.

If I did not use the tasers again, I could last exactly 2 ¾'s days until I would shut down and recharge on my own. _What do I do? If that happens, then John and the other two will find me. _I kept moving forward, and saw the small human again. His eyes opened as he saw me walking past. He tugged on the sleeve of the human next to him, possibly his guardian. The older human looked at me curiously.

It was a female; she had long dark brown hair, which shined against the neon lights surrounding the area. She was wearing a pink top, and jeans as well. In her hair, was a small metallic object in the shape of an English "C". The girl was holding to bags as well, I decided it would be impolite to try to find out what was inside them. She had looked me over and beckoned me from the group of people surging around me impatiently.

I calculated the probability that this girl was working for the three men (which was at a 1.372% chance) and decided to make my way through, and stand in front of her and the small human.

"Are You alright?" She asked me, after bowing slightly apologizing for something I was unaware of, "You seemed to be lost."

I looked her over again, then at the small human and did the same. The small one was just staring at me, unblinkingly. I looked back at the girl and nodded, "I am fine, there is no need for concern."

The girl frowned, then looked around, "Did you escape from a hospital, or something?" she asked, gesturing to the cloth I was wearing, "I'm surprised you haven't caught a cold."

"I cannot catch colds," I stopped. I almost said "_Because I'm not human." _

_That could cause her to panic. I shouldn't tell her. _Instead I told a lie, and said, "I am highly resistant to sickness."

The girl nodded, the small male was still staring and she took notice and squeezed his hand slightly. He looked away, "You need to put something more on," she thought for a moment then said, "Come with us."

I hesitated. _I don't know this human, what if she's tricking me? Is the small human a fake? Does she know Nobu?_

I looked at the small human, and he was staring again, but this time at my arm. _The charging cable! _I had forgotten it was wrapped around my forearm, and it seems the girl overlooked it as well. _Or had she?_

"It's okay," the small human said quietly, "We're not going to hurt you Miss."

I nodded slowly, "Alright, I will follow," I look at the girl, "My name is Aratana Hajimari."

The girl smiled, she had small dimples on either cheek, "Nara Jiyu, and this is my little brother, Giichi."

He only stared, nothing else.

I followed them, unknowing if they were truly friendly, but willing to trust them just enough. It was either these two, or the three men who were possibly hunting me down. Or Nobu.

_I refuse to become a piece in some game of the human's. I will become what I've set out to become._

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, gals, and anyone who's in between. Thanks for keeping up with this story! I hope you're enjoying so far. I know it kinda turned into something that's not Hatsune Miku, and honestly I have no _real_ story board or anything. If I misspell anything, please let me know! I'd also like to hear any of your feedback, positive, negative, where I should go what I should do, anything!

Thanks again! I hope you continue reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I was sitting in Nara's room, of her small house near the top of building 24002. The room was very colorful, with large pictures of different humans. Nara is rummaging through a small room in the corner of the room, filled with many different clothes. After about two minutes, Nara turns around and hands me a shirt. It has a large white circle with two black circles inside. At the top of a circle were two triangles emerging from it.

"What is this design?" I ask her.

"It's Hello Kitty," she giggles, "Are you not from around here?"

_A question Hinode taught me, _"No I'm not, I'm from the countryside."

An obvious lie, but one not picked up by Nara.

I slide on the shirt, over the bra that had been lent to me by the girl, which, as many garments of hers were, was pink. She then went through a dresser and took a pair of small denim shorts, then handed them to me. I also had a pair of her undergarments on. _I'm lucky that I had been designed human anatomically correct. On the outside at least. Thanks Nobu. _

The only parts I was worried about were the small, almost invisible seam lines on my upper hips and shoulders. _Nara hasn't seemed to notice. I should be fine. _

Giichi was waiting in the main room, as I remember. Nara handed me a pair of tall black socks. _I don't know how to put these on. _I look at her, and I must have had a confused face because Nara took them from me and went to the ground.

"Lift this leg a little," I did, and she slowly dragged it up my leg. She was blushing as she did. The first sock all the way on, she moved to the next one. I lifted that one as well, and she began to slide the sock up slower than last time. This time shaking a little, her body temperature going up slightly.

_This is very confusing. _I cannot understand what is making her act this way. _Is she jealous of me? Am I doing something wrong. _

I decided to ask.

"No, no," she answered, "I just," she pauses, "I thought of something. Yeah, that's it. I thought of something I forgot to do."

She had hesitated many times while saying this, obviously trying to find the right words. I'm still very confused, as she brings the sock the rest of the way up. She steps back, her face still very reddened and breathing heavily. _What an odd girl. Then again, the only other female human I've met is Hinode. _

"Nara," I begin but she cuts me off.

"Aratana-san, I'm sure you might know this, but in case," she looked straight at me, "Strangers do not call each other by their first names."

I nod. _Has she caught on? _

"I'm sorry, Jiyu-san," I had made a mistake. One that could have cost me my freedom.

"Well, since you _are_ borrowing my clothes, I guess that's considered friendship," she smiles widely.

I nod, blushing, "So what do I call you?"

"Call me Nara," an even wider smile.

I nod again. I've become quite good at it, "And you may call me Aratana."

I can tell she appreciates my words, and she sits next to me, "How old are you Aratana?"

_How old? I have been in existence for a short time, especially compared to a human. Hinode and I had never gone over this. _I'm scared, very scared. I don't know what to say.

A minute passes by, and Nara looks concerned. I still cannot answer. Thankfully she speaks up, "You look like you could be in my grade. Are you a transfer student?"

_A transfer student?_

Still confused, I nod. _When in doubt, nod. _I don't think it worked though. And Nara could see it, as well. She sighs, and looks me up and down.

"Do you know what school is, Aratana?" She asked.

Slowly, I shook my head no.

"It's a place where you go to learn things you'll need for the world," she looked at the corner of the ceiling, "To learn how to be human," she finished after a moment.

My eyes fly open. _She knows. I'm sure she knows. _

"I-I didn't see anything," Nara spoke quietly, her face beginning to blush again, "J-Just a few lines on your hips."

I couldn't say anything, so she continued.

"And you don't breath," she wouldn't look at me. _She's disgusted. Or scared. _

I'm hoping it's the later, and nod slowly, "You're thinking I'm not human."

She waits for a moment, waiting for me to say something. I only stare at her, waiting for her answer.

After a moment, she nods, and asks shyly, "You aren't, are you?"

"No," I look down, as she looks up, shocked to hear that I actually told her, "I actually got out of the lab where I was being tested on."

I look up slightly, and see her frowning, as if she can't believe it. I decide to tell her everything that had happened since I discovered their plans for me.

She listens the entire time, never breaking eye contact. _Why am I telling her this? What if she turns me in?_

She look at her door, then at me, "You can trust me, I won't say anything."

Something makes me want to believe her, and to trust her. I decide that this was the best course of action.

She thinks for a moment. After a moment, she stands and leave the room, I stay where I am as I wait. After two minutes, she comes back with a piece of paper in her hand. She hands it to me, and says, "Have you been taught how to write?"

"I have. In fact it was one of the first exercises they had me do."

She smiles, "Good. I want you to fill out your name, and the day you came into existence, as you call it" she gives me the pen, "But not the year. I'll do that."

As I fill out the boxes, something comes to mind.

"Nara, what is this that I'm filling out?"

She smiles at me, her dimples showing more prominently and her bright white teeth shining a little, "A transfer sheet. I'll fill in the rest once you're done."

_That easily? One would think it would be difficult. _

Nara watches me fill it out, then takes it from me when I finish. She begins scribbling in the rest of the boxes.

**BIRTH TOWN: **_Shibetsu_

**PREFECTURE: **_Hokkaido_

**PREVIOUS SCHOOL: **_Shibetsu Junior High School_

I was unable to see the rest as Nara folded it and placed it in an envelope, "I'll give this to the homeroom teacher."

All this was too confusing for me. Nara was using words I was unfamiliar with, and wasn't stopping to explain anything she was saying. _What does this mean?_ She had continued to talk.

"If it's accepted, then you'll be going to school with me!" She said finally, it was also the only thing I had heard her say.

_School? _


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Nothing._

_Nothing at all._

_I'm._

_So._

_Bored._

Nara and Giichi had gone to school, leaving me at their small apartment. I remember Nara telling me their mother almost never comes home, and their father had died in a work-related accident. Now I was sitting alone. Waiting for them to come home.

"_Giichi gets home first, Aratana," _Nara had said, "_I have to help the Drama Club set up props for a play."_

Now I began to think. About the future. _School, the same place that girl on the monitor was going, according to Suisei._

_Suisei. Was he in on it with Nobu as well? _

I hadn't seen him for days before the experiment, and he didn't come to see me afterwards either. _Odd. _

It has been approximately thirty minutes since Nara had left with Giichi. I knew they would not return for a while. _Today will be a long day._

"_Tana-San," _Nara said before she left, "_Don't leave today, not when there's no one with you at least."_

I decided to leave Nara's room and go to the front room, with a television, a small table, and a small couch behind it. I sit on the couch and pick up a small black object and examine it. It seemed to connect to the television using infrared. It has several buttons on it that have different commands, the first one I notice reads **POWER**, which I press. The television powers on, and a moving image of a woman in a suit like the ones Hiroyuki Ito wore when he came to visit me.

She was saying something about how a child had wandered into an intersection, and was saved by a man on a pizza delivery scooter chasing a truck with a deceased driver. She then looks down then back up and moves to a different topic.

"The company known for its trademark pop idol, Hatsune Miku, Crypton Future Media Incorporated was broken into last night by a group of three American men through a building directly adjacent to it, apparently attempting to make off with some form of object the company was holding in the basement of the facility."

_That was me, they were trying to make off with me. _

The woman continued.

"Now, today, the same company is experiencing trouble with a virus that the company's CEO, Hiroyuki Ito, has claimed has the capability of spreading through the internet to consume an object entirely. Who has created this virus? And how can it be stopped?"

The program switched to a brightly dressed woman attempting to sell some sort of food object to be chewed for long periods of time that would not run out of flavor for the entire duration.

_A virus that can spread to other computers. I should be careful. _

I had charged myself while Nara and her brother slept, and had put myself in standby mode.

I decide to press the **CHANNEL+ **button, and the image changes to a different image. This one looks a lot like the plastic objects in that building I had gone into, where I first saw Giichi. The people on the screen were talking very dramatically, and unconventionally. Sometimes, it would seem like they weren't even speaking a language at all.

The character talking the most was small with impossibly long white-blue hair. She was saying something about how the male, with short black hair glasses and a white button-up t-shirt, was a wimp and had no backbone. _That's rude. He is being respectful and this girl is treating him as if he didn't matter._

The girl had stopped talking, and was looking away from the male and blushing much more than a normal human would. _Now she is acting as if he is the best thing that has ever happened?_

I decided to continue watching this program, and to continue trying to determine why the not-human humans were acting so very odd.

After approximately fifteen minutes, it seems the program ended. I stood and turned the television off. _What do I do?_

I went to the window, to stare down at the people busily passing through the streets. I enhanced the zoom and watched young humans busily hurrying to a stairway that led underground. I looked to the left and watched a group of three men, carefully picking through the crowd. Moving their heads as if looking for something. The one in front was wearing a short sleeved shirt that showed the majority of his arms, one of which had a large contusion. It was possibly made by a large or heavy object being thrown at him.

It took a few moments but I quickly realized that these three men were searching for me. They were the ones who had tried to take me from the lab. John, the one in the front, did not look happy.

I stepped back, so I could see him, but the reflection of the glass would render me nearly invisible to the outside. As I did, the third man looked up. Based on the angle of his head, he had seen some sort of movement in my direction.

_That's impossible. _I thought. _No human could have seen me from that far away._

_I cannot afford to be taken by them. I will do whatever I can to avoid this. Even if it means doing the very thing I myself had refused to do._

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey everyone! Thanks again for reading. The next thing coming up for this story is a Character Directory. It will include everyone who has been in the story so far. And if I hadn't said their last name, then I will include their last name as well. It ****_will_**** include a short backstory on everyone, but not so much so it takes away some of the mystery. **

**Also, be watching because I might be starting a new story (possibly a crossover) soon.**

**I'm also looking for someone to ****_possibly_**** illustrate my story for me. I kinda want to make it into a web comic or something. So if you're interested let me know. And yes person who shall remain anonymous, you may translate it to French. But for personal reasons, don't be posting in on the site in French.**

**Thanks again! **


	15. Character Directory

**Hey everyone! YesOpenTheDoor here. Thanks for reading up to this point, and I hope you continue reading my story as well.\**

**What I'm doing here is a Character Directory. I like to do this for a lot of my stories I write (none of which I've put online yet) and will continue doing for as long as I am an author. **

**Here's how it works: I have a list of characters from the story (I will update every two or three chapters from here on out) and I will include their backstories and characteristics, as well as what they look like. **

**If you haven't read the chapter before this post, I would suggest doing so. There are **_**mondo**_ **spoilers here.**

* * *

Sentient Computer Program/Hatsune Miku/Aratana Hajimari

The program that awakened in the central computer database of Crypton Future Media Inc. This program has identified as Hatsune Miku, the face and icon of Crypton. She slowly learns of human emotion, and how humans work and live, and wishes that for herself. It is her one true goal, and she will stop and nothing to accomplish said goal. She later obtained the new name "Aratana Hajimari" which means "New Beginning" from Takayuki Nobu. She also secretly wishes to have a family.

Ito Hiroyuki

The president of Crypton Future Media Inc. He has a noble feel about him, and treats his employees with the utmost respect. When he is told of the anomaly in his company's database, he reacts quickly and tells them to examine it closely. He sees himself as Hatsune Miku's father, but when she decides to accept Nobu's name and calls herself Aratana Hajimari, he becomes distressed and does what he can to avoid conversation about her.

Nobu Takayuki

Nobu begins as a timid young man, interning at the Crypton Future Media Inc. building. On his first day, he is locked in a storage room by Hatsune Miku and therefore was debating whether or not to quit. It was then that she apologized, and his passion was reinstated. He is a robotics and programming major, who had always been picked on by his classmates who told him not to "fall in love with one of his creations." He was approached by a mysterious man on the progress of Hatsune Miku. Now, after finding those plans, Aratana Hajimari resents Nobu.

Hinode Maeda

Hinode is a woman hired by Hiroyuki Ito and Takayuki Nobu to teach Aratana Hajimari about the outside world. Her background is a mystery, and who she truly is, is completely hidden from Aratana. Whenever Aratana asked her what she was like in the outside, Hinode would always go onto a new subject. It seems, though, that she has a deep caring for Aratana, as if she were her own child, or sibling. She is a very peaceful seeming woman, with a temper that even makes Nobu flinch at times. She seems to have a large influence with Mr. Hiroyuki

Suisei Johnston

Born in the United States, raised in Japan, by a Japanese mother and an American father, Suisei was named after his mother's father. After his parents had a divorce, when he was twelve, he stayed with his mother until he turned 18. He then moved to Minnesota with his father and studied robotics, programming, and even minored in exterior design. He has a very soft heart, and always feels he must protect the unprotected. Suisei had, one day while setting the final preparations on Aratana's transformation, come across Nobu's plans for the future on her. He was appalled and tried to tell the president of the company, but he was turned away.

Jonathan Brody

The leader of a small three-man squad, hired to capture Subject-2324A (Also known as Aratana Hajimari) and deliver to his client. He was born in the United States and works as a hand for hire with the two other men that make up his squad. He couldn't care less about what happens to Subject-2324A, as long as he gets paid.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading this. I know I said something earlier, but I feel like getting close to you guys. I'll update and reupload this every two or three chapters, so look forward to it!**

**And yes, you can translate this, if it helps you read it better. **

**Thanks again.**

**YesOpenTheDoor**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Giichi returned home, calling into the house saying, "I'm home!"

"Welcome back, Giichi," He jumps a little, as if forgetting I had stayed at their house, or that I even exist.

He goes to his room and places his school things in his room and comes back out. He does the usual, and stares at me. His mouth was slightly open, and his eyes wide. _Why does he stare at me? _

After a while of Giichi just standing and staring, he finally said something.

"A man came up to me and asked if I saw you," He said quietly, "I said no because he had a gun."

With that, Giichi turned away and went to his room. I was left alone, yet again, until Nara would return. I sat back on the couch and stared forward. _How much longer?_

I was concerned that my involvement with these people would put them at risk. I go back to the window and, just as I had presumed, the three men were long gone. I begin to walk towards Giichi's room. When I get within a meter of his room, he pokes his head out and looks at me.

"When will your sister be home?" I ask him plainly.

"Big sis will be back in about ten minutes," He answered back, just as plain, before adding, "Are you bored?"

I nod.

"Do you want to play a game?"

"A game?"

He opens his bedroom door to let me in. There were posters of different people dressed in colorful outfits, and some plastic objects on a shelf above his bed. Across from the bed was a smaller television, which was connected to a small box made for transferring data to display on the screen.

He sits at the edge of his bed, and pats next to him, "You can sit here."

I take my seat next to him and wait, as he presses a small button on one side. It powers on, and goes to a screen with many squares. Giichi selects one of them. I watch as Giichi does many different things, and eventually it comes to a screen that has multiple pictures of the same sort of over exaggerated humans as on the television from before. He moves a cursor over a character, presses a button, and a new sequence began.

The screen showed two humans facing each other, their sides facing the screen. Both of them had their arms raised as if ready to hit the other. And once they got to eachother, they did just that. A fierce fight on screen broke out, each human delivering heavy blows to the other. At the top of the screen, a colored bar slowly dropped with each hit to the character.

After a few more hits, Giichi's character came out victorious. A voice said "_ROUND 2" _and the other character got back up. hen another round of fighting began, Giichi coming out victorious yet again.

Giichi repeated the process multiple times, sometimes winning, sometimes losing. After approximately five or six times of this cycle, the entrance door to the apartment opened. _Nara._

"I'm home!" She called as she entered.

I stood and left the room, Giichi still playing. I entered the living room to see Nara smiling at me. She was wearing a uniform, the skirt going to her mid thighs, with tall black socks, that ended just underneath her skirt.

The moment she saw me she walked in quick short steps, took my hands and made a high pitched sound that sounded a lot like: "_Ueeeee!_"

"What is wrong, Nara?" I asked her, not understanding.

"Nothing!" She giggles, "It's about the papers you filled out yesterday."

Now I was interested. I had been waiting for this moment for the past several hours.

"I handed them to the Student Director," She said quietly, squeezing my hands tighter, which I did not return, "And I thought that it would take _at least _a few days to process and everything," I nod.

"Well, at the end of last period," Her eyes glimmered, "The Director said you've been accepted! He even sent me home with a uniform for you!"

She opened her backpack to show me a set of clothing wrapped in thin malleable plastic. I began to feel as if I were floating in the air. _Excited? _No. _Nervous? _Closer.

I couldn't think of what to call this emotion. After fifteen milliseconds, I decided on one instead. _Nervcited. A mixture of Nervous and Excited. _

"I am feeling Nervcited," I told Nara.

She made a face like she was about to laugh, "Nervcited?"

"A mixture of Nervous and Excited," I stated, "Nervcited."

She giggled, "Well you start next Monday."

I nod. This would be a turning point in my existence. Soon I would have more purpose than to be a military weapon, running away from its captors. Starting Monday, I would become a student.

Now there was only one thing left to do.

_It is time to create a story to implement the image that I am human._


End file.
